Muv-Luv Altered Fable: Before the Shimmering Time Ends
After the events of Alternative, Shirogane Takeru return to his original universe of the Extra timeline where Earth has not been invaded by BETA. There, he was left without his memories of the time he spend in the Alternative timeline. However, deep down, his subconscious would, from time to time, feel emotions that he wouldn't normally feel as though his soul itself remembered for him. Not to worry though cause he's back in top shape and is continuing to live his life as a high school student. Opening Muv-Luv Altered Fable begin in October 2001 at a mysterious lab in Los Alamos in US. The lab is occupy by researchers who are experimenting on their newly devised theory in improving nuclear power and weapons. As they continue, their experimental data was interrupted by an unexpected wave of neutrinos, causing the experiment to go out of control. They suspect that a solar flare is the cause but the real cause is still unknown as they try to manage the situation. October 29 (Monday) Back in Japan, Takeru awoke himself to an oddly familiar situation with Meiya laying half naked next to him in bed. As if that wasn't heart throbbing enough, on the other side of the bed lay Yuuhi who is also half naked and equally beautiful. In a situation that can only be a dream come true quickly turns into a terrible nightmare as Sumika and Kasumi made her way to wake Takeru up. Upon opening Takeru's bedroom door, Sumika flare up in anger as she witness Takeru sleeping with Meiya and Yuuhi. Takeru tried to explain himself but Sumika would not hear it. Instead, Sumika resort to using her ultimate punch on Takeru and send him flying to the moon. Having been fully awake, Takeru made his way towards school with Sumika like usual. But unlike his usual days, Takeru is now accompany by not just two but three other girls. Still mad about this morning, Sumika loudly state her discontent of the sleeping situation. Ignoring Sumika, Takeru begin to think back on the day Meiya and Yuuhi transfer to their school along side Kasumi. Afterwards, Meiya and Yuuhi intrude into Takeru's home and show him an Impure Sexual Relationship contract signed by his parents. Ever since then, Takeru notice that his life has never been the same. Coming back to his senses, Takeru aggressively voice his concern about Meiya and Yuuhi sleeping in the same bed with him. Since they already bought the entire neighborhood and build a giant mansion next to Takeru's house, Takeru see no reason for them to sleep in the same bed as him. That is when Yuuhi audaciously announce how it is only natural that she, Takeru's future wife, sleeps in the same bed as Takeru. This cause the Meiya and Sumika to quake in shock. They quickly attempt to ratify Yuuhi's claim. While Meiya tries to deny Yuuhi's claim by saying that Takeru and Yuuhi has not consummate yet, Sumika aggressively head towards Takeru to question about his activity with Yuuhi last night. Takeru quickly defend himself by saying that nothing sexual happened. Wondering why he's stuck in this situation, Takeru quickly remember that it is Yuuko-sensei who pit the girls against each other by offer the seat next to Takeru as a reward if they should win a cooking contest. Takeru begin to reminisce about the cook off. On that day, upon arriving at Meiya's house with everyone, Tsukuyomi quickly invite everyone in and lead them to an outlandish kitchen. Already there waiting for them is Yuuko-sensei, energetic and ready to go. Looking at the kitchen, Takeru can't help but notice that it is model after the cooking show Exodus of Love. A show where random people are select to cook for the onstage judges who almost always run off stage to throw up the food that was made. Realizing that he is the judge and the girls are the contestants, Takeru can't help but imagine himself being one of the judge in Exodus of Love. That is when Sumika reassure Takeru that they aren't capable of making food as terrible as those in Exodus of Love. Nevertheless, Takeru has is doubt. Without further ado, Yuuko-sensei quickly announce the theme food of the cook of. The theme would be Stir Fry Bowl. Whoever wins will earn the right to be by Takeru's side. As they begin to cook, Sumika quickly realize that Yuuhi and Meiya is going to have their four star chefs cook for them. She called them cheaters and demanded that they should cook the food themselves. They both agreed with Sumika upon hearing out Yuujo-sensei. But alas, it was a mistake. Somehow, Meiya and Yuuhi manage to create an explosion while cooking and sent everyone straight to the hospital. Having end his reminiscing, Takeru quickly blame Sumika for calling out Meiya and Yuuhi to which Sumika pout in anger. Takeru then went onto ask what Yuuko-sensei told then that would compel to cook. Meiya and Yuuhi casually reply that it was simply advice. And it is Yuuko-sensei's advice that they also choose to sleep in the same bed with Takeru as well. The first advice Yuuko-sensei gave them is that modern moves women that can cook to which Takeru agrees. The last advice is that when it comes to love, overconfidence is one's downfall. These are the two advice Yuuko-sensei gave to Meiya and Yuuhi that caused them to become so daring. And it would seem that they have no intention to back down on their pursuit of love. Realizing that he's powerless to stop them, Takeru gave up on trying to convince him. Which cause Sumika to sulk in dismay as she would want Takeru to be more resistance to their advances. Realizing that Takeru is not going to do anything, Sumika quickly announce that she too will be sleeping with Takeru. Hearing Sumika, Takeru quickly voice his disagreement. As dense as always, he could not understand why Sumika would care so much. Fully understanding the situation, Kasumi can't help but sigh...